


That Time Pete Brought A Cursed Mikey Way Home And Kept Him As A Pet.

by MyChemicalEnd



Series: The Adventures of Night Fury!Pete [4]
Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Angst, Cat!Frank, Cat!Mikey, Cursed!Mikey, M/M, Night Fury!Pete - Freeform, feel sorry for patrick, pete is a cutie, this gets weird, wow this is officially a crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-02-25 03:42:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2607194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyChemicalEnd/pseuds/MyChemicalEnd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were many perks of being the boyfriend of Pete Wentz; he could light fires when you were in the middle of nowhere and keep you warm, he always tried to keep you happy and he was definitely the most excitable person Patrick had ever known. </p><p>or</p><p>that one time Pete brought his cursed ex-boyfriend home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Intitial Problem Is Always Too Simple

**Author's Note:**

> So the plan is to do this in chapters, probably three or four. If you want me to continue this, leave comments.

There were many perks of being the boyfriend of Pete Wentz; he could light fires when you were in the middle of nowhere and keep you warm, he always tried to keep you happy and he was definitely the most excitable person Patrick had ever known. Patrick also had to admit it was pretty cool having a dragon as a boyfriend (the sex was great).

However, one of the many not-as-great parts of having Pete Wentz as your boyfriend was that he did things without thinking them through. Like bringing animals home. Animals with tails and whiskers. This was Gerard’s forte, not Patrick’s.

He’d come home to find Pete curling his tail around a mousy brown ball of fluff (apparently it was a cat).

“I found him near the bins downstairs and he looked sad.”

Patrick sighed. This was _not_ what he’d signed up for. Pete seemed to pick up on the whole ‘oh-god-what-the-hell-are-you-planning’ vibe and carried on with his rambling.

“I’ll look after him, I promise! You won’t have to do anything!” When Pete realised that wouldn’t cut it, he continued, “Look how cute he is! Isn’t he adorable? I mean, not as adorable as you, but that’s impossible,” Pete’s mouth seemed to be on autopilot as he held the cat up for Patrick to get a better look.

It was by far, the longest cat Patrick had ever seen.

“I’m calling him Mikey.”

Patrick sighed again. Why Pete was naming a cat of all things, after his ex-boyfriend was entirely beyond him. Okay, so the cat/Mikey was mostly leg (just like Pete’s ex), but that’s where the resemblance stopped. Mikey started to mew and Pete decided to put him in his lap to pet him.

“Aw, he’s adorable! Patrick, do we have any cat food?”

“Why would we have cat food when we’ve never had a cat here?”

Pete shrugged and hugged the cat to his chest before looking back up at Patrick.

“We can keep him, right?”

Patrick was used to being the responsible one in the relationship and this was the point where he would have usually refused, said they’d find ‘Mikey’ a good home or get him back to his owners if he had any, and have reasoned with Pete until he saw sense. Instead, he heard an entirely different reply tumbling out of his mouth.

“Of course we can,” and then hastened to add, “as long as he’s not someone else’s missing pet.”

Pete grinned his signature Cheshire Cat grin and placed Mikey on the floor before tackling Patrick into a hug, nuzzling his cheek and squealing his thanks, all before Patrick could process anything.

Patrick was 99% sure Pete had no idea to how much getting hit in the face by a wing hurt, but it was always nice to see his boyfriend happy.


	2. Cats And Jealousy (This Is All Very Familiar)

After waking up for the 8th morning in a row (and on his day off too) without Pete curled into his side, Patrick decided something had to be done. It was great to see him so dedicated to something, but when that something was a cat named after and resembling his ex-boyfriend, there was only so much Patrick could do before jealousy reared its ugly green head.

He figured that Pete would probably be downstairs looking after the little furball, but that was also where the kitchen, and hence food, was located. Grudgingly, Patrick dragged himself out of bed and made his way to the kitchen in his pyjamas. Pete was lying on the couch in the living room, balancing a bowl of cereal on his stomach with Mikey snuggled in between his legs, probably asleep.

At the sound of footsteps, Pete turned his head to see his boyfriend shuffle into the room.

“Hey sleepyhead,” he mumbled. Patrick grunted in response.

Pete moved the cereal off his stomach and rolled off the couch, along with a yowling Mikey.

“Trick, what’s up? Did I do something?”

Patrick looked at Pete’s expression; a pure picture of concern and guilt, he couldn’t stay mad at Pete. He shook his head and went to rummage in the fridge for some butter for toast.

“If it’s because I let you wake up alone, I’m really sorry. Mikey needed feeding and I didn’t expect you to get up so early and-“

“Pete, shut up,” Patrick sighed.

Pete swished his tail around his feet and hunched his shoulders. Patrick dropped the bread in the toaster and padded over to his boyfriend.

“Sorry, okay? I’m just stressed with work, y’know?” Pete nodded, still looking down at his tail. Patrick placed his arms on Pete’s arms and kissed his cheek. “I’m not mad at you, Pete.”

Pete glanced up, still with an expression like Patrick had told him he wasn’t allowed to make campfires anymore. Patrick smiled and slipped his arms around Pete’s waist, resting his head on his shoulder and swaying them slightly.

“Gerard called earlier,” Pete mumbled as he returned the embrace.

“What did he want? A playdate for Frank and Mikey?”

Pete chuckled quietly.

“No, apparently Mikey has been gone for a few days and he’s getting worried. He’d said something about visiting ‘an old friend’.”

Patrick frowned and looked at Pete.

“Why does this involve us?”

Pete looked at the cat cleaning its face next to Patrick’s burning toast.

“Um, I told him about Mikey – cat Mikey, and Gerard thinks something might be going on. Like, a curse or something?”

Patrick groaned.

Why did everything involving Pete have to have huge complications and such strange circumstance?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'm writing this all in advance so I'm about two chapters ahead. I've realised that having 6 chapters is now the most likely thing to happen (wow inspiration!), so I hope you guys stick with this.  
> Thanks for the kudos so far, it's great to know you guys like what I write.  
> xoMCE


	3. Phone Calls And Fairy-tails

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (pun in title is intended)

“So, what you’re saying, is that Mikey had connects with dark magic?”

“Kind of? Like, there was a contract of sorts but they double-crossed him and now he’s a cat?”

“So Pete finding him probably wasn’t coincidence? Mikey thought Pete would know what to do?”

“Probably more like _you’d_ know what to do. I don’t get how to undo this whole thing, though. I mean, the internet is limited on the ‘how to reverse a curse – cat’ front.”

“If it’s the ‘true loves kiss’ bullshit, Mikey’s screwed.”

“What about Pete though?”

Patrick silently fumed down the line. After two hours of Gerard not bothering to pick his phone up (“Sorry, I was busy washing Frank after he fell in a mud puddle,” was the excuse. Patrick didn’t believe that one. More like ‘I was painting and no-one interrupts my creativity’.)

“Patrick? You there, buddy?”

“Yes, I’m here,” Patrick snapped. Pete looked up from the other side of the couch and shuffled over to lay his head on his boyfriend’s stomach.

“I mean, it could work? Worth a shot, right?”

“If it’s true love, they broke up. That’s hardly ‘true love’.”

Gerard sighed, “Patrick. If it were Kevin who was a cat, wouldn’t you want to try anything that could work?”

Pete glanced up at Patrick.

“Gerard has a point. It can’t really hurt, can it? I love you and no cat-Mikey will change that.”

Gerard seemed to have heard Pete’s input and was now quoting lines from various fairy tales. Fairy tales and Shrek.

“-and take true loves true form,” Gerard quoted. Patrick rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, yeah. We get it. Shall we bring Mikey and come over? Maybe Frank could help?”

“Ricky, cats can’t talk…” Pete mumbled before getting a smack around the head.

“I get what Patrick means. Cats can understand each other, regardless of if it’s their natural state. So maybe, Frank could work it out with Mikey and they’ll somehow tell us how to change Mikey back!” Pete scowled before nodding in agreement.

Patrick patted his head before turning his attention back to Gerard.

“We’ll be over in an hour.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos everyone. I have one more chapter pre-written so after that I have one or two chapters left to write. That may take a while because of college and my mood right about now. I'm gonna try my very hardest to get this finished for you all!  
> xoMCE


	4. Who You Gonna Call? (Ray Toro!)

After sitting in Gerard’s (very small and very messy) living room for an hour, no plan had been devised. Frank was apparently in a bad mood and kept trying to scratch anyone within a three foot radius. This had led to Gerard shoving him in a cot ($15 from next door when they moved) and giving him ‘corner time’. It was a rather strange scene by all standards.

“So the only idea we actually have is for Pete to kiss your brother?”

Gerard nodded solemnly. No-one was particularly fond of the idea, especially Patrick who had already sat in the bathroom for quarter of an hour, before emerging with red puffy eyes and claiming that he was fine.

Patrick had nothing against Mikey except that he was Pete’s _ex-boyfriend_. That’s not really something you can get over easily.

Suddenly Pete sat up and started to fidget, which he did when he had a particularly ‘exciting’ idea (like jumping off of roofs to prove he can still fly).

“Wait, isn’t Ray like a wizard, or something? He could magic Mikey back and I don’t have to touch him!”

Mikey glared at Pete, probably thinking ‘you’ve been petting me non-stop for over a week, don’t give me the cold shoulder now’. In fact, that was definitely what Mikey was thinking.

“Hey! That’s quite a good idea; Ray is good with curses and demonic possession type things!”

All heads turned to Frank in the corner, who rolled his eyes in the way that only cats can, before going back to try and scratch his wooden prison to pieces.

 

********

A further two hours from the initial phone call to ask for Toro’s services, he finally arrived at the door. Frank and Mikey were wandering around together; with Frank showing Mikey how to destroy anything and everything but get away with it (Mikey’s tactic was to stare at Frank until Gerard forgave him and blamed it on Frank being rebellious).

The first thing Ray suggested was ‘true loves kiss’, earning a death glare from Patrick and a sigh from Ray.

“It could’ve worked guys…”

There was a pause as they all thought of another traditional plan. It was Gerard who broke the silence.

“You know how people sometimes get cursed if they did something wrong? And the only way to reverse it is to redeem themselves by doing good to that person?”

The two cats looked up and meowed in unison. Obviously they had been discussing it in cat-onese or whatever language cats speak.

“Okay, so that’s the solution?” Gerard asked.

Ray nodded, “It appears so.”

There was another lull in the conversation. Mikey was a ‘sweet little dude’ (in Pete’s words), how did he ever wrong anyone? Except maybe that one time when he was with Pete, ultimately the cause for their split…

“Maybe it’s because of what happened with Ray that time?”

Patrick knew what they were all thinking, but he wasn’t sure if Pete was completely over it yet. There was no need to upset him if he didn’t need to.

“You mean when he got paint on my jacket? That’s hardly cat-curse worthy.”

Pete piped up.

“What about when we were dating? Maybe that’s the bad thing?”

Everyone stared in concern at Pete, checking for any sign of negative feeling. When no-one sensed anything, they all nodded.

“So he has to do something to balance that out...” Ray pondered for a moment. “To balance it out, he needs to do something around you.”

Patrick looked up from Pete’s tightly clasped hands.

“You’re suggesting we take him back until he’s back to normal human Mikey?”

“Yes.”

 

Patrick only hoped the whole thing could be resolved as soon as possible so he could have his boyfriend back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this is where the waiting game starts because I haven't yet written chapter 5 and there may be a 6th, we'll see. I promise I'm gonna try my very hardest to get this finished before Christmas/December but no promises.  
> xoMCE


	5. THE CURSE IS LIFTED (or the great mysteries of Cat!Mikey's curse)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The curse is over and peteandpatrick aren't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it's taken forever but here you go!! The result of procrastinating and wanting to be productive...

Patrick woke up the next morning to see Pete sat up next to him, wings folded around himself. His body was trembling and when Patrick reached out to put a hand on his back, Pete almost fell out of the bed.  
"Pete? Are you okay?"  
Pete shook his head and wiped his puffy eyes, proving that he had in fact being crying.  
"I've lost Mikey," he mumbled sadly. Looking up at Patrick, he continued with how he had supposedly lost Mikey.  
"He isn't in his basket and I tried calling him and I don't know where he is," Pete sobbed.  
Patrick pulled his boyfriend into his arms, ignoring how a tail wrapped itself around his waist. Pete only did that if he was really upset.  
"Well, what about the spare room? Maybe he wandered in there?"  
Pete just buried his head into Patrick's sleep shirt even more.  
"Shall we go look?"  
Patrick caressed the other man's waist gently, pressing a kiss to the top of his head.  
Pete nodded and crawled off of Patrick.

As they approached the spare room, a soft snoring could be heard from inside. Pete gave Patrick a puzzled look before pushing the door open. Under a pile of covers, there was a body. A tall, lanky body.  
"Mikey!!" Pete screeched as he jumped on top of the bundle.  
A muffled 'oomph!' could be heard as Mikey awoke to find a tear stained Pete Wentz cuddling him.  
"Um, Pete?"  
"Mikey you're a human!!"  
Mikey sat up and glanced at his arms and torso before nodding his head.  
"I guess I am."  
Pete got up and flung himself at Patrick, knocking over several boxes with his wings, pressing a wet kiss to his cheek.  
"We have to call Gerard! Patrick, can we call Gerard now. Please?"

They left Mikey to get up and hopefully find some clothes to put on. After Patrick had called Gerard to explain that everything was all well and good and "no, Gerard, we don't have to go see a wizard", Pete curled up next to him, nuzzling his side.  
"Y'know that we and Mikey aren't... We don't, y'know. Um, feel like that anymore with each other? Y'know that, right?"  
Patrick nodded, then sighed.  
"Yeah, but sometimes I wonder if you're maybe, i don't know, better off with him than me."  
Patrick picked his fingers nervously. Pete leaned up and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips, looking him in the eyes.  
"Patrick, I love you and if you think that I'd ever go back to Mikey, you're so wrong. It's you and me forever."

Mikey walked into the living room to find his two friends making out rather excitedly on the couch and decided that it was maybe better if he walked back to his brother's house. Everything was back to normal, or at least, as normal as it ever was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I'm really slow, yeah it's a terrible finish but here it is. Hope you liked it!!  
> xoMCE

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really planning to go through with this, as I've got some more already written. Please tell me what you think.
> 
> xoMCE


End file.
